gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Niles Samson
Doctor Niles Samson was the scientist who enthusiastically led the research at the New Hope Research Facility during the time Monroe was Chairman of the COG. Funded under the Department of Health, he led research projects in an attempt to make a better future, and one of the results was the creation of the Sires. Eventually New Hope was shut down and abandoned, and Niles had to take a group of test subjects to Mount Kadar. Known Information The research projects Niles conducted have been classified for so long that little is known or revealed of the actual experiments that even years after the projects were abandoned and the location of New Hope was declassified, Command had no information on it when it was brought to his attention; however, the semi-sentient security system based on Niles himself, memos from other employees, and a recording reveal some information regarding Niles's research and personality. Although meek in his mannerisms, Niles was fond and passionate of his research, referring to the human test subjects as "children,"Gears of War 2: Collectible: Doctor's Journal but he did not seem to give any regard to the highly aggressive nature his research developed, which concerned a number of other fellow employees regarding their personal safety at the time and years later forced Delta Squad to fight the Sires, strange creatures left in stasis at New Hope. A file on one of his test subjects, Ruth, revealed that his research was having painful transformative effects on his subjects' bodies, and even though he struggled between managing her pain and progressing with his research, his research was his top priority.Gears of War 2 Collectible: Ruth's File The driving purpose behind his research was saving the future by building a "genetic bridge," believing that his research would help save "a culture without hope."Gears of War 2: Act 3 Chapter 3 Rude Awakening Although never revealed how, this purpose led to the creation of the Sires. Eventually, he was forced to take different group of his test subjects other than the Sires to Mount Kadar. Although neither the reasons nor the events at Kadar have been divulged, it was an event which Niles was ashamed of and questioned whether they deserved to be punished for what happened there. When Niles left for Mount Kadar, he left New Hope under the watch of an AI he programmed his personality into to guard the Sires, which were left in stasis tanks, so they could be studied at a later opportunity as they grew. His fate is unknown beyond that. Niles's AI Security System Before leaving New Hope, Niles programmed a semi-sentient AI system to guard the facility as well as the Sires left in stasis. In a recording, Niles admits that he was almost embarrassed by programming himself into the Security system, but the attributes of Niles personality are present. ‎ ‎The effectiveness of the security system was questionable, but for most of Delta Squad's trek through New Hope, this Niles served as a nuisance, namely making it difficult for them to transverse the facility by pointing out they lacked proper clearance, quoting the real Niles, and raising the security turrets as Delta neared them. When the Sires were released, Marcus realized Niles needed to be shut down because it started threatening them for attacking the Sires. When Marcus and Dom found the control room for Niles and turned off the power, Niles's final message before shutting down was a question about whether anyone would listen to the truth when it came out. Personality While the real Niles Samson has not been introduced, Niles programming his personality into the New Hope Security system left behind observable characteristics. The Niles system is defined by obsession, especially cleanliness and security, which led Dom and Marcus to believe Niles is a nut.Gears of War 2: Act 3 Chapter 2 Origins Part of that conclusion comes from its standards and enforcement were questionable because of how bad the New Hope Research Facility had fallen apart over the years after it was abandoned, which contradicted its standards of cleanliness. The Niles System also adheres to protocol, leading it to not appreciate Delta Squad's intrusion into New Hope because of their lack of clearance; however, despite their lack of clearance to the facility, it talked to them throughout their venture through New Hope, mostly boasting or describing its personal philosophy, often in the form of rhetorical questions. The real Niles holds most of the qualities of his security system as demonstrated in the recording he left at New Hope and some of the collectibles, although the extent is unknown. In addition, he showed signs of caring for his subjects, and left them under the watch of a security system that held attributes of himself. One obsession that is clearly defined in Niles is the desire to save the future from a culture without hope as often he and the system refer to their work as leading to a better futureGears of War 2 collectible: Interoffice Memo. The method Niles believes to reach this future is through empirical science because he holds it as what separates society from savagery. Also key to Niles is his ideals of holding to standards, which was mentioned repeatedly by Niles's System and shown to be one of its primary concerns aside from security. Niles though shows a humble side because the security system modeled after him reveals that "We aim to please here at New Hope," and shows that he does not only wish to strive for perfection in his own eyes. In addition, the system holds records of remorse regarding the trip to Mount Kadar. Quotes Note: These quotes are from Niles's AI counterpart, but since the real Niles programmed his personality into it, they count as what he would say. Collectibles By Niles Interoffice Memo To: All New Hope employees From: Director Niles Samson RE: Ways to Deal with Prying Questions As many of you know, we recently experienced an internal information leak, and this had led some media outlets to make inquiries of the Department of Health. Should you ever be approached with questions by anyone from the media or from someone who is not an employee of New Hope, I trust that you will all refrain from disclosing any information about the facility or its patients. Please do keep this is mind moving forward, and continue with the great work that you all are doing. You are making the future a better place. Best, Niles New Hope Medical File Patient Name: Ruth Age: 15 Symptoms: Ruth is clearly experiencing extreme swelling in her joints and frequently cries out in pain during the night. She also exhibits rather erratic and unpredictable behavior, though this is quite understandable considering her situation and symptoms. There is a strange discoloration in her eyes, and her breathing often sounds labored. Her nails grow at a faster rate than normal, though her hair grows at a markedly reduced rate. I'll keep trying to find some type of medication to alleviate her pain without adversely affecting our studies. Dr. Niles Samson Trivia *Niles's face is partially shown throughout the complex via screens. However, despite the displays being worn, cracked, and covered by static, Niles appears with a long face, glasses and a plain haircut. *As the player progresses through New Hope, the face on the screens becomes more blurry. *It is possible that Niles may be related to Julia Samson. References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Civilians Category:Collectibles Category:Males Category:Doctors Category:Scientist